The Cruelest Joke
by Rae TB
Summary: Brooklyn recalls the relationship he had with Tala, and how it turned out to be a cruel joke. TalaBrooklyn, mentions GarlandBrooklyn. Sisterfic to That Face. Brooklyn's P.O.V.


I had truly loved you.

And I thought you had felt the same.

I was a _fool_.

It was all just a cruel joke.

And I'm not laughing.

From the day we had met, to the bitter end...were you faking? Was your concern for me a big lie?

How foolish of me to expect you to respond...you're not here. Not anymore anyway.

In a way, that's partially my fault. I was the one that chose to run, that chose to leave you. But can you blame me after what you did? You had taken everything inside of me, and you had _destroyed_ it.

I hate you for it.

But at the same time...you were always there. Even when Garland had left me, when no one else had been around to dry my eyes, you had been by my side. For that, I owe you thanks. For that, I will always love you. _Always, and forever_.

And I hate myself for it.

When I first met you, I had been cautious. My heart had just been broken by Garland, and I had no desire to become close to anyone anytime soon. But the kindness of your words, how soft and loving your face had been caused me to make the biggest mistake of my life: letting you in. After Garland had told me we were through, I had gone to the park to sit and think, and that's when _you_ had shown up.

My eyes had been focused on a group of small children playing together, frolicking joyously through the playground. I envied them. I had never been able to do that as a child, because I had never had anybody to do that with. I had been friendless, and that forced me to grow up far too quickly. A soft sigh had escaped my lips as I drew my legs to my chest, and that's when I had first heard it. That was when I first heard your angelic voice. "Something wrong?" you asked as my head shot up, my gaze falling upon you. For some reason, you had seemed shaken up and unnerved by what you found there within my teal depths, but if that was the case, you soon snapped out of it.

You were back on track, back to playing your cruel joke.

At first, I didn't recognize you, it took me a minute. To me, you were nothing more than a stranger. Then I remembered. You had been there at the end of my match with Tyson...you were the one Garland had hospitalized. You were Tala, friend to Kai, and the name Tyson had cried out when my blade had been frosted over. Had that been your bitbeast that assisted Tyson?... When we first met and I was positive you were out to get me, I assumed it was. But over time, I found it harder and harder to believe that anything that belonged to you had worked against me at any point in time. But now I know it was yours. There is no denying it _now_...the ice that had incased my Zeus was like the ice that had consumed your heart.

"You look a little lost..." you had commented as you sat down beside me. My shoulders hunched forward and I sighed. I just wanted you to go away. I just wanted to be alone to deal with this whole thing in my own way. But then again...I had just wanted you to love me, and I never got what I wanted.

"Why do you care?" I whispered, extremely suspicious of your motives. Why hadn't I just stayed that way? Why did I have to end up trusting you?

"Just an observation," you smiled as I wiped at my eyes, not wanting to appear weak in front of you. After all, you were my unspoken enemy. Sure, there had been no direct conflict between the two of us, but we had fought with each other's best friends. I would be betraying Garland if I became your ally. Why I still cared about staying loyal to him when he had shattered my heart, I'll never know. Maybe it was because I still loved him at the time...but all love for him is gone now. Not like with you. Sure, I might be going out with him once more, but I feel nothing for him, and maybe that makes me no better than you.

"Go observe elsewhere..." I croaked. The last thing I wanted was you to be around when I was in so much pain, but instead of going away, you sat down beside me. I inched away slightly, hoping you could take a hint. You never could take no for an answer, could you Tala?

"Naww, I think I like the view from right here," you purred. My eyes widened in surprise as I looked at you as though you were a freak. I barely knew you. My best friend had humiliated and hospitalized you, and I had shamed your closest comrade. Yet, despite that, there you were...flirting with me, looking me over, making me feel wanted again, making me feel _beautiful_ again.

What a cruel joke that turned out to be.

A tense silence settled over us as a trance of deep thought overcame you. You soon snapped out of it when you realized what you were doing, and sighed. I loved that sigh. It was a deep breathy noise, a long exhale in which your warm breath hit my cheek and somehow heated my whole body. I still haven't figured out how you were always able to do that. I suppose that was just the effect you had on me. "So...why don't you tell me what's on your mind?...Or do I have to find a different way to get the truth out of you?" you smirked putting your arm around me like I was your property. You always were arrogant like that.

"It doesn't matter anyway...I don't matter," I sniffed, strangling my words, still very aware of the arm around my shoulders. I'd be lying if I said I didn't think you were insane at the time. And if I lied, I truly would be no better than you.

"Now...that's no way to talk about yourself," you chided, tilting my head up.

My breath was taken away. Evidently, I wasn't the only one that had felt that way...or was what you said next a lie too?

"Y-You're gorgeous," you gasped. I could feel a heated blush spreading across my features, finding what you said hard to believe. When Garland had broken up with me, I had felt atrocious, and disgusting, but there you were, attracted to me and not afraid to admit it.

That was just another deceit, yet another cruel joke, and there were still more to come. Your next words would be an even bigger lie.

"I wouldn't lie to you," you whispered, stroking my cheek.

I wish I had pushed away. I wish I had yelled at you, told you to go away forever. But you had laid your trap, and I had crawled straight into it, "Don't play with my heart Tala; it's been toyed with enough today," I snapped coldly.

Later on, I would regret saying that only to find that I was right to distrust you. For a second after that, I could have sworn I saw a fiery rage flicker in your eyes. Were you mad at me, or was it at Garland? I clearly must have been mistaken thinking you might be angry with Garland for hurting me, but part of me couldn't help but hope I was right.

"What happened?" you had asked. Now I've begun to wonder if you had known all along. Had you taken advantage of my moment of vulnerability? I hope not, because that would simply crush what little is left of me.

"My boyfriend...he...he..." I stuttered out, clutching my heart.

"You mean Garland?..." you questioned as I flinched. Had you known that too? Were you rubbing it in? If you were, I never want to find out. I would rather I keep what little respect I have for you intact. Then again...I doubt I could ever stop respecting and caring for you even if I found out you had known everything.

"He broke up with me..." I trailed. "And now...now I have nowhere to go..." I sighed, a sympathetic look spreading across your features.

Yet another trick.

Yet another cruel joke.

It was all just an act though...it was always just an act with you.

"Yes you do, you can stay with me," you stated, surprise overtaking me once more. You were just full of surprises, weren't you Tala? I showed you my first smile that day and like the naïve little boy I was...I agreed to stay with you. You seemed both entranced by my smile, and elated to hear I'd be living with you, but with you nothing is as it seems. I had a place to stay now, but it wasn't a home. A home is a place filled with love, and you would _never_ love me.

I still didn't trust you when you had first taken me home. But over time I became more and more at ease in your presence, and I began to share things with you. I had thought you had done the same with me...but did you make up all those things you had said?

Was it just another cruel joke?

I truly have gone insane from my love for you. You're still not here, you're still not by my side any longer, but I keep asking you questions as though you can hear me. Well...I'm hoping you can hear this:

I still love you.

And I hate myself for it.

For a while, you and I remained nothing more than friends, and I wish I had just kept it that way. But I just had to grow greedy and desire something greater than that. I'll never forget how we got together, even if I want to.

I had just gotten done arguing with Garland over you and whether you cared or not. He wanted me to leave you, to move back in with him...but like a blind moron, I refused. I think the only one that had seen through you from day one was Garland. He visited me almost everyday I was with you, and while it got annoying at times, I was glad he cared. That's the one thing that can be said for him, he really did care about me, unlike you. I suspect you were faking it whenever you had that fire in your eyes because Garland was around me. You were probably just angry at him in general, and savoring your plans to crush me like an ant.

Whatever the reason for your anger was, after I had finished talking to Garland you had been there. You were always there. My conversation with my captain and ex-lover had left me both broken up, and in tears. You were the one to piece me back together and dry the water droplets that came to my eyes. I had gripped onto you as you held me and rocked me back and forth, trying to shh me. I buried my face into your chest, inhaling your scent contently. It smelled like flowers, lemons, sunshine, and intoxicating spices that were both alluring, and manly in their own way. You stroked my ginger hair and kissed my head, acting as though you really did care as I stood still, content in your arms.

You think by then I would have been able to tell when you were playing a cruel joke on me, but I was as stupid as ever.

I let out a small hiccup, stuttering your name, "T-Tala..." I choked.

You smiled tenderly, placing a single finger over my mouth. I blinked and you looked at me fondly before pressing our lips together. It was nothing demanding, or lustful like all of Garland's kisses. It was sunshine. It was rainbows. It was _heaven_. You were a good actor; I had to give you that. Your mouth was soft against mine and you held me loosely enough that I could push away if I didn't want it. I wish I could say I pushed away, that I didn't want it...but I did want it and I did end up kissing back. At first I froze holding onto your shirt tighter. You faltered, but didn't stop as my mind registered what was happening.

You were kissing me.

I moaned and shut my eyes, kissing back contently. I wish that kiss had lasted forever...but every enjoyable thing in this world must come to an end eventually and we broke off for air. You held me close as we looked into the other's gaze. "Brooklyn..." you mumbled. "I..." you paused, at a loss for words. I smiled shaking my head slightly. I knew what you were trying to say. I had been living with you for a while and it was becoming easier and easier to read you everyday.

"Yes...I-I want to be your boyfriend...the answer is yes," I muttered, your face breaking out into one of joy.

Your cruel jokes had no end, did they?

No matter, they would all come crashing down upon you, soon enough. And it would all happen, one day when Garland came to visit.

"Hey Garland!" I had chirped as I let him in. He had hurt me, but he was still a friend. I smiled warmly, my smile soon becoming a frown as I realized he was upset over something.

"I...Brooklyn...listen...there's something you should know," Garland sighed heavily, my concern growing by the minute.

"What is it?" I asked softly, leading him to the couch, my hand touching his arm. I thought I had heard a growl but brushed it off as nothing. Later, I would learn that it was you that had made that sound.

"First...I think Tala should be here..." he stated, brushing a strand of silvery blue hair out of his forehead, his blue eyes focused on me. The glint they had in them was chilling and I shivered.

"I'll go get hi-" I began as Garland shook his head, pointing to a patch of fiery red poking out from behind the doorway. I would recognize those locks anywhere...

"See? There's no need," Garland stated as you came completely into view. Another growl escaped your lips, your face contorted in anger. You really do hate him, don't you?

"Tala..." I said in slight shock, hurt settling over me when I realized what had taken place. You hadn't trusted me enough to leave me alone with him. You had been watching the entire time. You had invaded my privacy, but that was nothing as bad as what Garland was about to reveal.

"I...Brooklyn..." you sighed. "I'm sorry..." you mumbled as I gave a small smile. You were just worried about me; there was no reason to stay irate with you. I couldn't stay angry at you even if I wanted to, or so I thought at the time.

"It's alright," I smiled. Garland grew angry and let out a catlike hiss, clenching his fist. It was fitting...Garland was like a cat, while you were like a sleek canine. It only made sense the two of you would clash.

"No, it's not alright Brooklyn!" he growled, standing. "Don't you see? He's been using you all along! Bryan told me so!" Garland cried.

Now _I _was starting to fume. How dare Garland suggest such a thing! You would never betray me in such a manner...or so I had believed... "That's not true! Right Tala? Tell him..." I said confidently, not even looking over at you. I was so sure you would back me up. No response came and I glanced over, "Tala?" I frowned, still getting nothing. You looked away, and that's when I knew.

Garland hadn't lied to me.

"T-Tala...please Tala...please...s-say it's not true," I whispered, reaching for your hand which stayed immobile by your side.

What you said next still enrages me to this day: "I'm sorry."

This time, it wasn't enough to say you were sorry. I could feel my heart sinking downward, your head still turned away. Was it turned away in shame, or am I just being hopeful again? "How..." I began, pausing to take a deep and shaky breath. "How could you?" I cried. "How could you use me like this? How could you string me along like this?" I whispered, unable to raise my voice above a low murmur. I should have just run out, but I had to know.

"Brooklyn...I...I...I..." you stuttered, reaching your hand out.

This time, I wouldn't take it, I was sick of your cruel jokes.

I had had enough, you had your chance to take my hand earlier, but you hadn't taken it, and now it was your turn. I slapped your hand away as I glared at you, sick of the lies and trying to hold back tears. I wouldn't let you see just how well your plan had worked out. My entire being became gripped my tremors, and that's when I knew I had to get out of there. I shot you one last glance, and then I ran. I don't know where if anywhere I was headed, and how long I ran for, but Garland followed after me.

_Garland_.

Not you.

For once in the time I had known you, you weren't there for me when I needed you.

"Brooklyn!" Garland panted as he skid to a stop. I looked up at him from where I was, seated under a tree, too hollow to move.

"What Garland?" I spat. "Isn't this what you wanted all along!" I cried.

"I didn't want for you to hurt like this Brook...never like this..." he spoke, sitting down beside me. I looked away angrily, but he turned my chin back toward him so he could look at me, eye to eye. "Look, believe what you want Brooklyn...but all I wanted was what was best for you. I care about you deeply...and even though I have no right to be asking this...I...I want another chance..." he breathed.

Garland had seemed so sincere in his words that I could help it. I had just been so torn up, and like you had done, he took advantage of that.

I said yes.

But I didn't love him.

I would never be able to love him.

I didn't say yes right away, mind you. I was too crushed to do that just yet. I still regret saying yes to him at all. I needed comfort, and I foolishly thought Garland might be able to provide that at least half as well as you could.

This time, I was playing a cruel joke on myself.

Soon, even the world would be playing a cruel joke on me.

A while after we had broken up, Garland took me to the park in an attempt to calm my nerves and cheer me up. At first, it worked somewhat. There was still sorrow in my eyes, and you were on my mind at all times, but I did what I could to put on a smile for Garland's sake. I had even started to laugh at something he had said, but then it happened.

You showed up.

I glanced over at you, my eyes locking with yours as my laughter died out. You looked disappointed. You had always told me that my laughter had the ability to make anyone, especially you happy. You had always said that when I laughed, the joyous sound filled you to the core with a warm feeling you couldn't quite describe.

Another cruel joke...you never got tired of playing them.

Our eyes locked, and I looked away, unable to take the dishonesty even your simple gaze held.

You know Tala, I had truly loved you...and I thought you had felt the same.

You got the last laugh.

I guess the gag was on me all along, huh?

And maybe that was the cruelest joke of all.

* * *

...Okay, now I really will be angry with myself if I can't write a sequel. X.x That ending upset even me. Poor Brooklyn...I am so mean to him...and Tala. Buuuut, I feel slightly worse about upsetting Brooklyn because he's my all time favorite character from ANYTHING. XD 


End file.
